Recently there has been an intensification of efforts to develop solar energy collectors to convert available solar energy to usable heat. The effectiveness of any solar energy absorbing collector depends to a large extent on its ability to accomplish total solar energy absorption with minimum thermal emission and heat losses along with the capability of readily transferring the heat collected in the absorbing material to a transfer medium such as air or water. Because the amount of solar energy converted is directly related to the surface area of the solar energy absorbing material, it is also important that the cost per square foot be kept to a minimum. Other highly desirable features include resistance to heat and flame because of the temperatures involved, simplicity, durability, weight, and availability of materials.
In the past the solar energy absorbing materials have largely been imperforate metal plates coated with highly absorptive coatings, layers of wire mesh, and a variety of metal plate configurations including spaced vertical plates. For the most part these constructions involve relatively costly metals, costly coating processes and construction techniques, and are comparatively expensive per square foot of surface area.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a simple, durable, fire-retardant solar energy absorbing body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel solar energy absorbing body wherein there are a relatively large number of discrete absorbing surfaces per unit of area arranged at numerous different angles to intercept incoming solar radiation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a novel solar energy absorbing body that is readily sized to meet specific requirements.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel solar energy absorbing body that is relatively inexpensive, easy to handle and easy to fabricate.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a novel solar energy collector wherein there is provided substantial airflow in direct contact with the heat absorbing surfaces to remove the heat from those surfaces.